User talk:Xion Auora732
http://img51.imageshack.us/img51/6902/twobecomeoneleft.png[[User:Xion_Auora732|''~Xion~'']] http://img210.imageshack.us/img210/6069/twobecomeoneright.png 01:19, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome } |text= May everyone have a prosperous year filled with joy, success, and fun! }} Thank You!! I'm totally fine, and I respect you kindness of your heart. You really deserve the title you have now! Again, Thanks! Again, thank you! I really like your talk bubbles! :D I could say this a million times, Ven! "Thank you!! * 1,000,000,000" :D Of course! :D Darren Tsai 23:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC)HAI XION (not using real name) o-o Darren Tsai 23:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC)RoxasVentusPlox THEREEEE How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} Hope this helps :D 02:09, February 10, 2011 (UTC) } |text="Again, thanks a lot!!! (maybe few hundred trillion!) I'll see you later!" }} } |text=Thanks again! }} } |text=I've almost memorized it. Thanks for your advice! }} Hi You live in Cali? Nice. I live real close to you. Arizona for me is close to Cali so we are state neighbors!!!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 16:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) } |text= Hi, RL! Yea, I do live in Cali, and the weather is pretty late for the season...How is it in Arizona? Never been there before. ]] 17:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Cold right now! Ive been to DL like 31 times but i wanna see more of it! Arizona sucks! irc?--[Love|Riku's Love is bored :/ sorry about that! } |text= Yea, but now, the weather is like a miracle. One day it's soo warm, the next day it's freezing...At least it doesn't snow here in San Jose...Perfect day for biking now! }} Images } |text= Oh, heh, I'm sorry, anyways, I cleansed out my profile...Thanks for telling me. =D }} } |text= Sorry bout that... XD I'll lessen the chatting. }} Userpage } |text= Yea, heh, I really respect the work that you created. Was just looking at peoples userboxes. ^_^ }} } |text= I'm currently making one, but it's not finished. I'll post it when I'm done. }} Hi! }|— }}} |text= Hi there, I just wanted to say hello, I got nothing else to do, aye... so... hello there, I'm Ammon11110, but you can just call me Ammon. }} } |text= Hey Ammon! How'd you do? Nothing really much...yea... }} hey } |text= So 'kay. My favorite character is probably Aki cause my entire deck is the same, and the second might me Kiryu, Kalin or...this might be weird: Aporia. Nice Sprite! }} } |text= Really? In that case, may you teach me? I'm still a novice...And hi! }} } |text= Um...okay... }} } |text= Umm. please can you, because..I don't really get it... Thanks! }} I have made your template.Template:Xion Auora732.So now when you use your template all you have to do is type in this....Xion Auora732|text=. P.S:Sorry about how my meesage was like earlier I had to correct a few things.I also fixed your template.--The Dark Master 03:47, February 16, 2011 (UTC) }} How To Make A Userbox Category:User templates Category:Userboxes *id is the picture. I got that picture from an outside source so you can either go to Photobucket or imageshack, upload the pic, get the forum link paste it, get rid of the useless stuff (the real link u want is the 1 with numbers. Note if you decide to do this if the image is too big the box is gunna be huge which you don't want. If you need a picture shunken or if you want me to make you a picture just say so and I'll do it nice and quick for you. If you put in an already existing pic on this wikia simply take the link of the pic and you can resize it by putting |...px in the back. *id-c is the color behind the image. *id-h this is the height of the box. you can mess with this if you want but yes be wary of what you're doing. *info-c is the color inside the box. *info-fc is the font color. *border-s is the size of the border around the box. *info is the actual text of the box, This is where you can be creative. What I did was I used clock tower ice cream thing. A lot of people just say this user is a friend of.... but I find that to be rather dull and boring which is why I’m encouraging you to think of something original. in the [[User:RoxasXIIILK|'Roxas']] just take out my name and Roxas, put is you username and what you want the box to display your name as like I chose to have it say Roxas. The color there is the color of the word (the color is the 464646). Don't mess with anything else there. Template Problems "NO ONE, IS TO STONE ANYONE, UNTILL I BLOW THIS WHISSLE" Userbox ??? He Eraced the entire page and said "FUK KH". I assumed you didn't do that. 03:29, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Shortcuts Sorry }} Wow TBS } |text=What about this? }} Mission 58 Sorry Testing..testing... Sig }} Fan Art Thanks! }} image Userpages File:20100802211230!Void Gear (Vanitas) KHBBS.png Why you uploaded ir here? There is already that picture here! I'll nominate this one for deletetion.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 04:46, April 1, 2011 (UTC) TB problem Do you realize that you have the text to be black on a black background? The text is there, but you cant see it unless you higlight it. Just change the background color, or the text color.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Always a pleasure ^^--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry Mission Hey there! 00:25, April 12, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Hello there Xion (if you mind me calling you that). I don't believe we've met before. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Darkheart and I see you've become good friends with Roxas, who is also my good friend. Would you like to become good friends?Wow, that was a mouthful...}} 00:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Ok! My userbox coding is . I think that's right. If not drop me a line and i'll take a look XD}} TBS Roxas Sprites }} TB Sprite Dont upload each version separately. Just go to the old sprite, and select "Upload new version". I added the delete template to the 2 sprite you just uploaded, so just go to the old one and upload the new version there --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 18:40, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oathkeeper Cloud TBS 04:34, April 23, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Hey Xion! I was just dropping in to ask you sometin'. I saw that awesome Cloud sprite of yours and was wondering if i could use it? I understand if you won't though.EDIT:Heh heh thanks. Cloud and Sephiroth are some of my fave characters so ive been dying for some of their sprites. Thanks a heap!}} 05:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC)|ansem=Depends. Could you link the image to me?}} Your Brother TBS Hey!! }} Wow! Thank you so much!! TBS Yeah, thanks a lot! - ''~OATHOBLIVION~'' 03:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey } |text=Thanks... nice to meet you. }} It's All About the Weekend Re: hey Hi EDIT:Thanks!}} TBmaster This is the coding . -http://img412.imageshack.us/img412/4665/oathkeeper.png ''~OATHOBLIVION~'' http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/4096/oblivionn.png 19:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Testing Sig : Template }} Hi Sig ? That's exactly what you typed in when it said what do you want to call this page? Or did you put (template) somewhere in there?EDIT: Yes, she is.}} SPRITE Puzzle query Hey Xion Stocking WORLDS Puzzle Bubble 1 Hey Xion here your first Q!!! Woot Correct Puzzle Bubble 1 Puzzle Bubble 2 Hey here's another one!!! Wrong on Puzzle Bubble 2 ...? Duo Points Puzzle Bubble Feelings